


Silver

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Dancer Kylo, Emperor Hux, M/M, Slave Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The young man embraced himself, lost in the melody that filled the room. He threw his head back, letting his pale neck in sight, and just when the music died, he opened his eyes for the first time. Hux couldn’t stop looking at those beautiful eyes, brown and sweet that seemed like two precious stones, shining through the stage lights.'</p><p>The belly dancer Kylo fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English, so if you find some mistake, let me know!
> 
> Listen to this while reading! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afqeBydhpQU
> 
> Based in this beautiful dance -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCfxHe5Tfx0&index=2&list=PL0jI1X96c0w_3HFyv7EQ0KNb7zj8ULH7j

The flight to that small planet had been tedious and Hux couldn’t be more bored in that exact moment. He hated the diplomatic trips deep in his soul. Being Emperor was truly exhausting. And he rather much more be in his own planet planning the next movement. But no, there he was, in the middle of some sort of banquet, having to shake hands with every living creature that approached him. At least the food was tasty. However, he was bored. Since there was a big stage in the end of the room, Hux expected some kind of spectacle, but until now, nothing has happened. The room is still filled with annoying creatures and he’s getting tired. If that’s how it’s going to be the night, he rather spent it in his room.

-Emperor Hux, what a pleasure to see you here! 

A voice makes him stay where he is. It seems like he will have to spend more of his time in that hell hole

-Hello Yildun, it is my pleasure to talk with you. How is your business going?

Yildun was the main director of the Slave’s House there, in that small planet. If Hux could kill him, he would be dead. That man was disgusting. But he needed him alive, at least until he was back at the Capital again. He couldn’t risk his life.

-My business is better than ever your Highness, only thanks to you. 

-I’m happy to hear that. 

He was not. He didn’t care at all about the other’s business. The slaves were a low form of life, nothing that could be ever valued in his Empire. He didn’t know how Slave’s Houses still existed. However, soon that planet would be destroyed, along with all the slaves. 

-Today a very talented slave will be dancing. I hope you find him of your taste. If you do, please let me know and I will give him to you as a present for all the things you’ve done for us.

-I will let you know. Don’t worry. Now I have to talk with my assistant about some issues, excuse me.

He didn’t have to talk about anything. But he couldn’t stand one minute more besides that disgusting man.

Hux walked around the room. Everybody was talking and laughing, but he couldn’t see the reason of it. The party was numb. Then again, maybe it was because Hux thought that the parties were ridiculous and unnecessary. 

He almost was going to give up and return to his ship, when he saw him. A slave, kneeling next to Yildun. 

‘He is beautiful’ Hux thought. His hair was dark and his skin pale. He was only wearing a pair of loose white short pants, nothing more. Hux couldn’t see his face, but he could see how Yildun was excited. Maybe he was the slave Yildun was talking about before. Hux couldn’t think of anything but of that white skin and that raven hair. 

But suddenly, the slave raised, and headed up to one of the stage doors. He was the slave after all. And Hux decided that he didn’t risk anything by staying a little more in that boring party.

When the lights went out after half an hour, the room became silent. Hux hold his breath and approached the stage, hoping he could see better the dancing. A red light filled suddenly the stage, revealing the body of that young slave Hux had seen before. A light beat began to sound and the slave moved his hips in sync. It was soft but intense, like a heartbeat, moving slowly but with passion. His arms flowed with the rhythm painting patterns in the air and repainting them with every movement. The slave was wearing nothing but loose brown pants that swung by his hips dangerously, only held by a silver ornament from which thin chains hung making a beautiful pattern, like a bright and glowing waterfall. From his neck hanged a silver necklace, thicker than the chains in his hips, which made sounds joining the music. His hair was raven, spread without a ribbon capturing it, dancing too, free in waves. Hux never thought a hair so perfect could exist. In his biceps two armbands made of silver, plain like the ones in his wrists, had engraved two letters, a K and a R. His eyes were completely shut and his long eyelashes made Hux breathless.

Hux could feel the movements in his skin, could feel how the hips swung with that ease that made his heart race. When the slave began to move around the stage, his mouth opened slightly, suddenly dry at the sight of that young man. His skin shone and his eyes were still closed. His feet followed the song like if he had danced to it a million times -then again, maybe that was true-. All of his body danced, his hair, the soft fabric of his pants, even the chains made their own dance routine. But his hips were what hypnotized Hux, the intensity of them, how they moved along the song and how they drew Hux in. His belly seemed like an ocean wave and the arms like the rivers that parted from it.  

And then, the music began to increase its rhythm, and the slave did too, beginning to make circular movements with his hips, and then with all of his body. He ran in circles, without stopping his arms from dancing. And it was beautiful, like a flower that bloomed in spring. Hux’s heart felt like if it was about to explode at all that intense art the slave was making, when suddenly, just after the flower had bloomed, the music nearly stopped, toning down along with the dance. The young man embraced himself, lost in the melody that filled the room. He threw his head back, letting his pale neck in sight, and just when the music died, he opened his eyes for the first time. Hux couldn’t stop looking at those beautiful eyes, brown and sweet that seemed like two precious stones, shining through the stage lights. And when he couldn’t be more lost in those eyes, the slave returned his gaze and Hux’s heart jumped. For a moment all things in the room stopped. Only the slave’s eyes existed and they were looking right through Hux’s soul. If his face expression changed, Hux didn’t notice, he was too drowned in those brown eyes to care. And as fast as it had happened, it ended. The song began to play again, and the slave was dancing one more time. His hips began to swing again, but his eyes remained opened. Hux could swear that they were looking at him. And the air was suddenly heavy, falling into him, crushing him. And the only thing that mattered was that slave, that beautiful slave who was dancing like if he had born to do it. 

The music ended finally, and the applauses filled the room. Everyone was cheering that beautiful slave, who stood proudly in the middle of the stage, breathing heavily. His eyes were still firmly fixed in Hux’s, and he let out all the air he had been holding during all the act. His hands sweated. The slave disappeared after some minutes and Hux searched for Yildun without stopping to think twice. He needed to know who was that slave. He wasn’t going to exit the planet without him.

-There you are your Highness! 

Yildun was at a table, sitting and surrounded of slaves, pleasure slaves, who were feeding him, like the beast he was. 

-I want to meet the slave. -said Hux, seriously, without wasting time is formalities.

-I see he has met your expectatives. Follow me, sir.

The man stood and led Hux to the entering of a little door, at the backstage.

-Here he is, changing his clothes. You may want to talk with him a little before you take him with you. He’s well trained, your Highness, he won’t be much of a problem.

-Thanks, Yildun.

Hux only opened the door when Yildun was gone. He knocked softly before entering. The slave was there, sitting in a chair. All his ornaments were in a wooden table, and he was again dressed in his loose white short pants. He hadn’t any shirt on. 

Hux closed the door and approached the young man. He didn’t move and looked at the floor. His breathing was quiet and his eyes remained closed.

-What is your name? 

At his words, the slave opened his eyes, but didn’t look up at Hux.

-Kylo Ren, sir.

His voice was firm and deep. Hux felt a shiver down his spine.

-Look at me. 

Kylo did and Hux examined his face. His eyes were as brown as he remembered, but bigger now that he looked closely. His ears and nose were big, bigger than the ordinary, but strangely, that made him look much more interesting than all the other slaves. And by far, the most beautiful thing of his face were his full lips, pink and kissable. Hux jumped at these thoughts. An Emperor shouldn’t be thinking that. He pushed away those thoughts and looked at Kylo again. He looked dangerous.

-You will come with me. I’m your new master. Pack your things, we will part tomorrow morning.

Kylo didn’t look surprised. 

-Yes, master.

-No, do not say- do not call me that -said Hux. That title sounded wrong in the slave’s lips. Hux didn’t know if he liked it or not.- Call me ‘my Emperor’ or ‘your Highness’. Whatever you want, but not master.

Now, Kylo looked surprised. It didn’t show much, but Hux was capable of noticing the light twitch of his thick eyebrows.

-Yes, my Emperor.

Hux didn’t wait another second and left of the room, leaving Kylo alone. 

His heart beat fast, and the only thing Hux thought once he got back to his room in the travel ship, was the way how Kylo’s hips had swinged, the beat of the music, and that intense stare.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I've been obsessed with belly dancer Kylo since last night, and here it is the result!  
> I don't know if I should continue, what do you think? For now I'll leave it as a one-shot. If someone makes a fanart let me know! My tumblr is gingerbitch-hux c:


End file.
